The Other Cullen
by unknown artist x3
Summary: ON HIATUS! Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme are not the only Cullens in Forks. Elizabeth, the youngest Cullen, is struggling to keep her vampire world and the human world separate. Full summary inside. First FanFic. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1: Mindless Chatter

The Other Cullen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight, even though I wish I did.

Summary: Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme aren't the only Cullens in Forks. The youngest member of the coven, Elizabeth, who is 14, is struggling to keep her vampire world and the human world apart. Can she manage her life without dragging others into danger because of it? First Fanfic R&R

**A/N: I'm sorry that the paragraphing may be a little messed up, the site said to double space in between and I got a little confused. Also, this chapter is really short, just because its the introduction. I promise the others will be much longer. Sorry! **

Elizabeth's POV

The first day of high school, again. I can't even count how many times I have been in this situation, all the students are eager to reunite with friends they've lost touch with over the summer, all the freshman scared out of their minds, but still excited for their first day of a new school. I lost the feeling of first day excitement after the first three high schools. I could never really allow myself to have that excitement again, because the fact I could never become attached to anyone still sat in the back of mind. I watched students fumble with their lockers, messing up their new combinations, while I quickly opened my locker with ease. I could feel eyes stabbing into me as I placed my tote full of fresh binders and textbooks into my small locker. I entered this district towards the end of seventh grade, but the students didn't seem to get over my arrival. When I came to the middle school, girls rushed to become my friends and boys rushed to get my phone number, and both became equally annoying. If only they could find out the consequence behind my beauty, they would not want to have anything to do with me. Of course, I received some hateful glances from the usual people, the bratty girls that thought they were so important, the girls that were disappointed when I moved to Forks, because I "stole" all of their attention. Of course, I wouldn't be getting these hateful glares if I had joined their little group when I was asked to, but I politely declined. Even though I was late to class, I did not rush, since it was terribly hard to control my speed when I did. When I did enter my classroom, I got stares from the people from the other middle school that had combined with us for high school, and of course, a disappointed look from my teacher. "Miss, I am terribly sorry that I am late. I had a small amount of trouble with my locker this morning, and I promise you this will never happen again."I gave her a apologetic look after my lie and her face softened.

"That's okay Miss Cullen, please take the seat in-between Mr. Douhling and Miss Yorkie over there."She gestured towards my seat. I took my seat and looked to my left. Jessica Yorkie was Eric Yorkie's little sister, she had the same appearance and smarts as Eric, but she wasn't as obnoxious.

"Hello, Jessica"I greeted her and she smiled at me shyly. I turned my attention to the boy sitting on my other side. He was tall, just a bit taller than myself, and his skin was only a bit darker than my own porcelain skin. He had dark hair that went past his forehead, just cutting into his ice blue eyes. If I do say so myself, he was beautiful. I decided to introduce myself, after all I would be sitting here for the rest of freshman year"I don't believe we have been properly introduced. I'm Elizabeth Cullen." I tried my best to smile warmly, even though I couldn't really become friends with this boy. He looked into my eyes, and I looked down just a little, since my eyes were still liquid gold from hunting.

"Um, hi. I'm Reese Douhling. I'm guessing you came from the west middle school." He looked at me and I was awestruck, oh how I wished I could have such amazing human eyes.

"Yes. I wasn't there for long though. I moved here towards the end of seventh grade."I felt the self consciousness radiating off Reese, unlike most boys who showed so much arrogance it was sickening. I felt comfortable around him, even though I knew this would become nothing more than casual greetings and mindless chatter.


	2. Chapter 2: Used Brushes

The Other Cullen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight, even though I wish I did.

Summary: Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme aren't the only Cullens in Forks. The youngest member of the coven, Elizabeth, who is 14, is struggling to keep her vampire world and the human world apart. Can she manage her life without dragging others into danger because of it? First Fanfic R&R

**A/N: THIS STORY IS BEFORE BREAKING DAWN! I read it and if it was during or after, it would mess up the whole thing, so just pretend Breaking Dawn never happened. I'm sorry that the paragraphing may be a little messed up, the site said to double space in between and I got a little confused. Sorry! **

Reese's POV

I fumbled with my locker, failing to open in for the fifth time that morning. "Stupid lock, doesn't open after I tried a million fricken times..."I continuously mumbled angrily to myself, then I saw the group of people I heard so much about.

The Cullens. Every single one of the was amazingly attractive, flowing down the hallway with such grace and composure. The bronze haired one, his name escapes me, had his arm wrapped around a girl who I learned was Bella Swan, and they were smiling blissfully at each other. Young love, so potent, too bad that could never happen to the rest of us. I sighed inwardly, finally managing to open my locker and stuff my book-bag inside of it.

I peeked down at my schedule, which told me that I had art with Mrs.Reckling first period. As I made my way through Forks High I realized that none of these girls were any different from one another. They were all the same, make-up covered, Hollister wearing, clones. The guys didn't do much better, the all reeked of strong overpriced clothing store colognes, and all treated everyone the same way. I looked down at my favorite band shirt and smiled, knowing that I had resisted becoming part of the mold everyone's souls were pouring into.

I made my way into art class, sitting at my desk that was now supporting an easel and empty canvas. Mrs.Reckling droned on and on about personal expression and what not, stressing that we not make fun of each others work. She began to call attendance, and I raised my hand right on cue. Just as she was finishing up a girl walked into the room, explaining why she was late and the teacher pointed to the empty desk beside my own. This was the only time I realized her beauty, and it cut into me like a thousand daggers. Her hair was a golden brown, some might argue that it was dirty blond, and it cascaded down her back, perfectly straight. Her skin was very pale, but it suited her well, and didn't look chalky at all. Her features were all perfectly shaped, and her eyes piercing even behind her long side bangs. I couldn't help but stare, as she sat down next to me and greeted Jessica on her other side. She wasn't wearing Abercrombie or some other overly priced clothing brand, she was wearing a quarter sleeved long gray top, skinny jeans, and converse. She finally turned in my direction and smiled. I'm surprised I didn't melt into a pile of goo right there. When she smiled, her golden eyes sparkled ever so slightly and everything else in the room melted away. It was just her and I in our own little world, and I was loving it.

She didn't break her heartwarming smile as she spoke,"I don't believe we have been properly introduced, I'm Elizabeth Cullen." The sound exiting her perfect lips was terribly sweet and alluring, making me weak in the knees. She glanced at her desk and peered at me through her golden locks. She seemed a lot more outgoing than the other members of the Cullen family, they all had a reputation for being very shy and quiet. I wondered if she was also smart like them, or maybe that was just a stereotype that was created for these devastatingly beautiful creatures.

"Um, hi. I'm Reese Douhling. I'm guessing you came from the west middle school." I just amazed myself with how terribly lame that sounded. Gosh, I'm such an imbecile sometimes. But thank god, she didn't seem to notice.

"Yes. I wasn't there for long though. I moved here towards the end of seventh grade."She turned back to her canvas when the teacher spoke up.

"Now, students, I want you all to paint the first place that comes to mind. Maybe a meadow, or a hollow wood. Surprise me young artists!"She was just a little too jubilant about this assignment.

I couldn't possibly think of anything but that one stream in the woods I had come across last summer. It was hidden deep in the brush, flowing in-between trees and roots. I took a dab of paint onto my brush and worked on creating a tree first.

"You know, it helps to paint the background first. I'm not trying to tell you how to paint and all, that would be extremely rude of me, but painting the blended sky prevents white spots."I was startled when I heard the same velvet voice next to me. I gave her my best smile in thanks, since I was at a loss for words, and put my attention back to my painting.

I tried my best to convey how peaceful and relaxing my favorite spot in the forest was on the canvas, and I guess I did okay. It wasn't my best piece of artwork, I had some photography that was much better if I do say so myself, but I was content with my effort. I looked to my left, seeing a girl with an empty canvas, trying to explain to the teacher that she just couldn't paint the mall. I chuckled, since she was just another one of _those_ girls. Then I looked to my right, and I saw a piece of artwork every bit as beautiful as its creator. Elizabeth was putting the finishing touches on a dark beach with rolling waves and dark thundering clouds, and it was so realistic you could almost feel the sand under your toes and the wind in your hair. Mrs.Reckling gave her a job well done, as I watched her smile humbly.

"That's beautiful, Elizabeth."I complimented the detailed piece, and she looked up at me. Her golden eyes seemed to be boring into me, analyzing my every feature. We stood in a comfortable silence for a minute or two, simply looking into each others eyes.

"Thank you Reese."She said not breaking our gaze, but a perfect smile breaking out on her face. My heart seemed like it would burst out of my chest, and I hope she did not hear its thundering rhythm. I eventually had to turn back to my own painting, and we chatted through class, about our friends and family. "I have an 5 older adopted siblings. There is Edward, he is the bronze haired one. He has a real passion for the piano and I guess I'm closest to him out of all of my family. Alice is the short, pixie like one with the black hair, and she's always a huge ball of energy, it gets a little scary. Emmet is the big one with all the muscles, but he's a huge teddy bear inside. Jasper is the blond, and he has a way with keeping people calm and relaxed. Rosalie's the tall blond, and she has a real passion for fixing cars. Carlisle and Esme are my adoptive parents, and they are great. Bella Swan is like family to me now, she and my brother, Edward, are practically attached at the hip. Do you have any siblings?" She asked while we cleaned out our used paint brushes.

"No, I'm an, an, only child."I tried my best to smile and not stutter, but even the slightest thought of Bailey made me want to cringe. She was so young, so caring and loving. My heart felt as if it was caught in a vice as I thought about her, clasping tighter and tighter with each passing memory. What perfect timing to change the subject. "So what are your friends like?"I asked, scrubbing away the paint that stained my hands.

"Oh, the guys are great. We have such a wonderful time together, I think they would really like you. Why don't you bring your friends and sit with us at lunch today?" Wow, this amazing girl really wanted to make an effort to be my friend. It must be my lucky day.

"I'd really like that."


	3. Author's Note

**I'm sorry but this is an author's note, not a chapter. The Other Cullen is now going on Hiatus, but I started my new story! Woo-hoo, yay for me! So go read it, you pumpkin head.**

**Peace Out,**

**Unknown Artist x3  
**

* * *

**P.S: Hi Smady.**


End file.
